Pound's embarrassment
by missnovember92
Summary: The Monstars enjoy a home video that Bang created and you won't believe who the main star was. He is the leader of the Monstars!


Pound was doing some cleaning around the house while the guys were out. As Pound was almost finishing his room, he decided to turn on the stereo and dance to some music. He put in his favorite cd, KC and the Sunshine Band. The music began to play and it woke Bang, who was still at the house napping in his room. He walked down the hall to find where the noise was coming from; it was coming from Pound's room. Bang opened the door and saw the funniest thing ever; Pound was wearing a black jacket with a maroon hat and sun glasses over his underwear while singing and dancing. Bang could not believe what he was seeing and was about to explode with laughter. He ran back to his room to a grab his video camera and tape Pound while Pound was singing:

_Aah Everybody, get on the floor, let's dance!_

_Don't fight the feelin', give yourself a chance!_

Pound did a spin and a flashed off his polka dotted boxers.

_Shake shake shake, shake shake shake,_

_Shake your booty! Shake your booty!_

_Oh, shake shake shake, shake shake shake,_

_Shake your booty! Shake your booty. _

When Pound turned around and stopped singing, he saw Bang with a video camera was feeling embarrassed. He was at a boiling point and shouted, "BANG! YOU ARE DEAD MAN!" Bang ran away with his camera and back into his room, laughing up a storm. Then he said to himself, "Wait till I show the guys; they're gonna get a kick out of this!"

The next afternoon, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko were watching TV in the living room. Bang came in as the guys turn their attention and said hi to Bang. Bang held up a video tape and said, "Boys, do I have a treat for you." He popped the tape into the VCR and sat on the couch next to Nawt. On the screen, Pound was getting down and shoke his big butt at the camera, which made the Monstars laugh so hard and had tears coming out of their eyes. Pound was walking out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe and heard laughter coming from the living room. He walked to check it out and said, "Hey fellas! What's so funny?" the boys turned to see Pound standing behind the couch. Then Bupkus said, "WELL! If it ain't Big Pimpin'. How's it goin', man?" Pound was confused and responsed, "Ah great?" All of a sudden, Pound bought his attention to the TV and was shocked. "WHAT THE...?" There was a scene of Pound popping his gut out and picked up a broom stick and started singing in to it. The boys were still laughing, but Pound was not amused. When the tape was over, Nawt said to Pound, "Pound! Man, I never realize you could get down like that." "Yeah, nice threats, dude." Blanko told Pound. "Supa fly!" Bupkus shout out. Pound was really annoyed by those comments and seemed to be at a boiling point. "Y'all shut up! you are all jerks, you know that?" the others felt a little bad and tried to comfort Pound. "Ah come on, man! We're just playin'." But Pound wouldn't listen. He stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone was upset and decided to turn in early. Bang was still in the living room, turning off the TV and taking the video out of the VCR. He walked outside with the tape in his hand and destroyed the tape with his fire breathing technique. After that was down, Bang walked back inside the house and into bed.

The next morning, Pound woke up and got out of bed, got washed and went into the kitchen for breakfast. The guys were already in the kitchen eating and when they saw Pound coming, they said good morning. But Pound didn't say good morning back. Everyone was not having a great morning. After Pound finished eating, he walked out of the kitchen not say a word and the guys began to worry. "Dudes, I feel terrible." The guys agreed with Blanko by nodding their heads. Then Bang spoke up, "Hey, guys, don't be down; you didn't do anything. This is my fault so I'm going to talk to Pound and straightened this out." Bang headed to Pound's room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Pound shouted. "Pound, I just wanna talk. I won't take long." Pound got off his bed and opened his door. "Alright. Come in." Bang entered and began to apologize. "First off, I want to say that I'm sorry for videotaping you and laughing at you. Don't be mad at the guys. They have nothing to do with this. We can't stand having you upset with us." Pound thought about it for a moment and forgave Bang. Pound felt better and decided to talk to the others. They were in the living room watching some TV and Pound came in to say something. "Hey guys. Bang and I had a little talk and I just wanna say that I'm not mad anymore. I apologize for being grumpy." The guys were happy to hear that Pound was no longer upset. Then Bupkus said, "Pound, even though we laughed and made fun of you, really liked your dance." "Yeah, dude, you had some sweet moves." said Blanko. "Could you teach us some cool dance moves?" asked Nawt. Everyone agreed with Nawt and Pound was thrilled hear how much the guys enjoy his dancing. He had an idea and said, "I would be glad to. Better yet, why don't we make a music video?" The Monstars were excited about the idea. "Hey, Bang, you still have your video camera?" Pound asked. "Yeah," Bang answered. "And do you still have the tape that you used to film me the other day?" "No. I burned it last night. But I have extras in my room. I'll go grab one."

As Bang went to his room to grab a tape, Pound came up with an idea for the video. "Hey, boys, I was thinking that should do a video that is similar to the video you all saw yesterday." The guys looked a little unsure. "You really want to do that Pound?" They asked. "Yeah. I mean sure, I looked funny and was acting goofy and I admit, I was embarrassed. But I'm over it. We all get silly sometimes, right?" the guys agreed and Bang came with the tape was all set to make the video.

Bang got the camera all settle and the guys were ready to shoot the video. They were all in their underwear and wearing coats with hats and sunglasses. The song they picked out was James Brown "I feel good". The Monstars were having fun being cool and silly at the same time and strutting their stuff: Nawt did the moon walk, Bang did the robot, Bupkus did the pelvic thrust, Blanko did the roger rabbit, and Pound did the shake. At the conclusion of their video, the finished off by sliding on their knees and yelling "Yeah!" then started groaning in pain from burning their knees on the floor.

The End.


End file.
